badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Shy guy is not shy
Shyguy is not shy by contessa davis I was in my room playing mario one and three I did not have the second one I was sad until I heard a car drove by then it drove away I went down stairs and I open my front door I looked down and I found a box I grabbed the box and tooked it inside I open the box and it was something that made me smile it was a super mario 2 Ned game I looked at the back there was scratches in the back those in the back spelled out no mask I did not care I went in my room in put the game in the nes the werd part was the title screen it showed luigi toad and peach hanging from a red rope dripping blood and mario was missing there were four shy guysI could not press start I had to wait there for 50 seconds until it showed the character sealation I could only pick mario cuz the other three were just missing when I picked mario static happen then it began to play normally but there were no enemies no music no nothing the sky is always dark and there are no clouds the thing I could only do is to walk until I found a red door I went In it then I was at the boss level when I killed the boss she turned upside down and falling with blood coining out and the boss said WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME then I found a pipe I went In it then I was in a dark room and this time there was no music no sound no enemies no anything nothing but darkness when I was walking I heard whispers saying no escape it got louder every time I was walkinguntil it stopped a shyguy appeared he said wanna see me take off my mask when he touched his mask static happen it showed a video of two people running to a house they were knocking until the police man open the door the police said what's wrong the two people were mumbling then the police man said calm down the two people said it looked like......stop it stopped on the most disturbing thing ever it showed a realistic shyguy close to the screen with no mask on his face if I mean realistic that means you can feel the shy guys coat if you touch the screen I tried to took out the game but it was stuck but when I took out the game it looked different it showed mario with dark bleeding eyes and the game was called shyguy is not shy I threw away the game and it was never seen againBut when I got back in my house I heard the gygias music from earth bound but slowed down 800% I looked at the tv it showed mario lying on the ground dead with his stomach cut open with his organs spilling out bloody messy text was below mario it said KILL THEM until static happen after static it showed of a shyguy screaming I tried to turn the volume down but it just made it louder I looked back up at the tv it showed a picture of a person with big dark bleeding eyes the power went out the tv turn off but the picture was still on screen I heard a demonic whisper it said once the picture disappears I will kill u after the whisper the picture disappears my friend knocked on the door I opened it when my friend came in the door slammed by its selfI heard glass breaking until I saw that person with big dark bleeding eyes appeared I ran and I went in my room and lock the door I could hear screaming noises I knew that my friend was dead I could not open the Windows cuz it was locked I found a hammer I booked the window glass and jumped out of the window I broke my leg I grabbed a rock the person with big dark bleeding eyes appeared in front of me I threw the rock at him and he disappeared and never came back I called the doctor to bury my friends body and to clean up the blood I was scared I would always have nightmares in my sleep. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Gamepasta